1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component and a method for manufacturing such a wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
International Publication No. 2008/155967 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003˜309373 describe a wiring board with a built-in electronic component having the following: an electronic component with an electrode, an insulation layer formed on the electronic component, a via conductor made by forming a conductor in a via hole formed in the insulation layer, and a conductive layer electrically connected to the electrode of the electronic component by the via conductor. The contents of International Publication No. 2008/155967 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003˜309373 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in this application.